Moonlight warrior
by Benji Himura
Summary: Sequel to Crescent variation. Back from his grave Michiru first love must fight among the senshis to save the world.
1. Prologue

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Prelude

The end of Crescent variation:

2000 November twenty fifth. In a small chateau of the Kaioh family two hundred kilometers from Tokyo.

A large explosion hits the area with the ground zero being Benji. The demons are dead. Benji half dead body is slowly sinking on the lake. His right arm is missing as well his left leg and a large chunk of his left shoulder. He has many cuts from the demon claws on his body and face. "Michiru…" Benji says letting out his last breath form bubbles that move to the now far surface as he slowly meets his eternal rest on the bottom of the lake. From the woods that surround the lake a tall female figure walks from the shadows. She is wearing a cross of a swimsuit and a sailor school uniform. She is holding a large staff that in an odd way resembles a key. She has long black hair styled in a very simple way casketing down almost reaching the ground. She sees the destroyed chateau, the burned woods, the burned ground covered with parts of carbonized demons. She sees bubbles rising from the lake. She also sees a small energy ball moves down to the lake and dives. In the bottom of the lake Benji is waiting calmly for his death. His lungs are filled with water but he doesn't care. He knows that it won't take long. He can't see anything in the cold darkness that surrounds him. He can't feel any pain because of the freezing water. A dot of light appears in front of him. "Light…what a cliché…." Benji thinks half drifting into the eternal slumber. The light moves faster and wraps him. The coldness on his body vanishes and it is replaced by soft warmth. He feels no pain. In front of his half dead eyes he sees an outline of a woman. "God is a woman…not bad…I thought that I was going to hell…at least she seems attractive…" he thinks. "I am not God and you are not dead yet." Her voice is soft and warm. Filled with care and worry. "I offer you a choice." She says. "Not again…I am not going to…be an assassin again…" he says weakly. Benji can see a bit of her face now. And she is smiling. "That is good. Because I don't want an assassin. I want a knight." She says. "Take my hand and come with me. In the past you served my mother and now you may serve me. I won't force you." She says tenderly. "You are Serenity…" Benji says. She nods. "Yes. And you were one of the Moonlight Knights. I need your services once more." She says standing one hand to him. Benji seems to hesitate for a split second. But he takes her hand. She smiles at him. "You will regain everything that you lost tonight. But I can't give you her love." She says to him. He nods and she holds him gently. In the surface the senshi is looking at the lake. A large energy ball appears and it fades showing Serenity holding Benji on her slender arms. Benji is still missing his arm and leg. And the remaining limbs are hanging limp as well his now loose hair. "My Queen what you desires to do with him?" she asks. "Setsuna I wish to you take him to the time gate and bring him to me. He shall receive medical aid from Amy. When he is fully recovered he shall begin the training to become the first Moonlight Knight of the New Crystal Tokyo." Serenity says. Setsuna nods picking up the unconscious teen. Serenity vanishes. "You still show the demon in you. I wonder if is wise keep you." She whispers to herself vanishing in the darkness.

Tokyo 2003 August twenty third. Hikawa-jinja.

All the sailor senshis are in the shrine, most of then are chatting. But Michiru is in the altar lighting a couple of incense sticks. And placing then in the proper burner. She kneels and places her hands together and pray. Rei is walking with a tea tray to her friends. She stops seeing Michiru praying. She thought in asking why the prayer. But seeing the moisture in the other girl eyes she decides that she would not like if she intrudes. Rei walks to the living room. She sees Haruka talking to Setsuna. "Haruka why Michiru is praying on the shrine?" the fire priestess asks. "I don't know." The blonde girl says. "Since we begun to live together is like that. Every August twenty third and November twenty fifth is like this. She goes to a church or a shrine to light a candle or incense and pray. I asked to her many times but she never answered." Haruna says sighing. No one notice the small surprise in Setsuna eyes. But they vanish quickly. "It must be the anniversary of someone death." Makoto says. "Well she was crying." Rei says. "She never let me do anything on those two days. She always cut my attempts." Haruka complains. "Maybe it is anniversary of the death of a former lover of Michiru." Minako says. "Michiru said that she never had a girlfriend before me!" Haruka says. "Maybe it was a boyfriend." Minako says. Haruka is red with anger of the blonde senshi of love. "Maybe it was a very close friend. You know being only daughter of a rich family is lonely." Amy says. Everyone stares in silence to the blue haired girl. "What?" she asks to the others. "I don't think that is any of our business. If Michiru is crying someone death is her own business." Setsuna says. The others look at her. "But we are her friends. If she is suffering she could tell us about her pain. It might help." Serena says. "There are things that are better to stay hidden." Setsuna says turning away to the door showing that the conversation is over. Hotaru looks at the two women that are now part of her family. And the very different reactions with that subject. She makes a self note to question her mother later.

End of the prelude.


	2. Shocking revelations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter two: Shocking revelations

Crystal Tokyo.

In the palace of Crystal Tokyo the servants are working on a storm. The nobles are clearly excited and worried with the event that will come. The entire city is aware of the unique event that well be performed. Neo Queen Serenity and her husband Endymion walk in the halls being followed by they daughter Usagi. "It is finally time. I can't believe that took so long." Serenity says. "That boy was badly hurt. And giving his unique physiology Amy took time to heal him properly. The recover was also long." Endymion says. "But it is all worth now. The first Moonlight Knight of Crystal Tokyo will be consecrated knight tonight." Serenity says. "It is a sign that our Kingdom is getting stronger and wiser." Endymion says. Usagi plays careless with her pink hair. For the last years all that she heard was about the Moonlight Knight. The hard training, the hard work to forge a weapon to him and everything related to him. "But with the senshis why we must have a knight?" she asks. "Because the senshis are the ones who protect the palace and the royal family. The knights protect everyone in the kingdom. In the past Silver Millennium the Moonlight Knights where the ultimate defense line of the city and of the palace. They held the enemy longer than any other troops and the senshis." Serenity says. "A Moonlight Knight have a similar power that the senshis. But they come from they own bodies. As ours come from our guardian planet. They might not be as strong as the senshis but they are far more trained and versatile than the senshis." Serenity says. Usagi is not convinced yet. Meanwhile in the Crystal Tokyo medical center. Ami is reading something on her palm top facing a divisor with a shadow of a man dressing on the other side of it. "You are in perfect health. Your body is not rejecting the artificial muscles implants after three years so it will not reject it." Ami says. "So I am less human than I was before." Benji says walking out from the divider. "You are as much human as you always was. The demon blood on you or the genetic enhanced cloned muscles don't make you less human in any way." Amy says. "After all your selfless act was very human." Ami says Benji face darkens a bit. "I am sorry for recalling it. And knowing that she is loving someone else must be very hard." Ami says. Over the years she developed a bond with the young man. Not young if you look at then. But he is younger by lived years. She lived thru thousands of years as he only lived nineteen. She can't help her motherly instincts enhanced with her caring nature. "I am over it now." Benji says. "After all I died to her in that night." Benji says sitting on a chair. Ami does the same. "I know Benji. But still must be hard." Ami says. "A bit. But as long she is happy." Benji says. "And as long she takes care of her I will not get between then." Benji says. "How you are feeling about tonight?" Ami asks. "You will be the first moonlight Knight to be consecrated since the Silver Millennium." Ami says. "I am a bit nervous." Benji says running his fingers on his long black hair. "Back there I was only a nameless knight in the order. One of many. Now I am the most famous Knight." Benji says. "Well you deserve it. After all you passed by many trials and hardships until today." Ami says trying to cheer him up. "Looking back those last three years it is only fair for you become a knight with all the possible honors. The training was hard. Most of the senshis gave you a hard time. Specially Haruka after she found that you and Michiru where lovers. And Rini is not exactly easy on you too." Ami says recalling of how badly treated he was during his training. "I can't blain then. After all I am a demon and you girls fight demons. I am a living proof of your enemy." Benji says. "I don't think so. Serena doesn't think so and for sure Michiru don't think so." Ami says. She can still see doubts on his face. She knows that those she can't remove. Once he confided her that the demon powers inside him stirs when he fight turning him unstable. "Not unstable. He got bloodlust. Desire to kill. Demon traits." She thinks recalling his confidence. "An internal fight to remain human controlling the inner demon." Ami thinks. She looks at his brown eyes. They are in a slight dark brown color with a reddish color. She looks at the black irises of his eyes. They are slight pointed in the vertical. "If wasn't for the pointing on his irises I would never guess that his irises could become thin cat like slits." Ami think recalling of the many exams that she performed on him and that some she had to almost beg to him to be on what he calls his 'demon form.' "Nothing more that some small physical changes." Ami thinks. She leans closer of Benji who is quietly looking at her. It wasn't his first exam with Ami. And he is aware that she sometimes stays too focused in her thoughts to explain or ask if she is going to exam him. So he just stays still and waits for her to be done with him. Ami gaze is locked on his eyes. And she is bringing her face closer of his. Until her forehead is almost touching his. She is looking at his eyes staring deeply on then. Benji stays still thinking that is some exam. But Ami is trying to count how many small red dots he has on his pupils. "I never noticed those gold brownish dots before." Ami thinks. "Only the reds." Benji is about to say something but Ami hold his face with her hands gently with a gesture that surprises the soon-to-be-knight. Ami moves her face closer moving his face a bit up giving her better access angle to his lips before she presses her lips over then. Benji eyes go wide with surprise and his pupils shrunk. Ami in a light forceful way slides her tongue between his lips. Getting surprised herself when she feels Benji instinctively responding to the kiss. Ami have small doubt inside her. She knew that Benji loved Michiru no matter how he said that he got over it. After all you just don't run to certain death for someone that you don't love. Ami thoughts where in that line. Of course that was very hard to the blue haired girl keep her thoughts. "He is a divine kisser…" Ami thinks almost drowning in pleasure from the intense kissing. "Michiru was very right about him…." Ami managed to get from Michiru trust enough to the aquamarine haired senshi to confide her few personal secrets. Being a doctor helped since Michiru knows about they oath of confidentiality. She knew that Michiru got really freaked out when Setsuna appeared in the middle of the castle main room carrying Benji on her arms. She still could feel the strong scent of blood and see the despaired look in Michiru face and that her first reaction was run to him crying out his name shocking all the others senshis specially Haruka.

Crystal Tokyo Three years earlier:

Serenity and her senshis are in the middle of the Crystal Palace main room. Since it is buried deep inside the castle in the most inner part of it was the most secured room and was commonly used by then as a meeting room. "Now explain to me again why you want to bring back that dead force?" Rei asked to Serenity. "Because in the Silver Millennium they where sign of power and stability. Also the force who kept the peace in the kingdom. Think of then as a police." Serenity says in a level tone. "There aren't any crimes. No demons or attacks. And we can fight by ourselves." Makoto says. "Still I think that being prepared isn't too much. We can't take peace for granted. That was the Silver Millennium mistake. Even having larger troops they weren't ready to combat. I want to keep the peace. And having another defense force seems logical." Serenity says. "I agree with her. We might be powerful but we are only ten. We can't exactly go out in a war. After all our duty is protect our queen." Ami says. "That is right. Besides what bad might do having few trained troops. In the worse case is only waste of time. But after all can we say that is a waste of time? I mean we all take time to train ourselves. You would says that the time expend in the training where wasted?" Michiru says. The others talk a bit. "Fine even that we keep the Moonlight Knights. Where is your so called first knight?" Rei asks. "Setsuna is bringing him right now." Serenity says. "Him?!" Haruna says in disbelief. "Yes Haruka. Him. The first Moonlight Knight is a man. And before you say anything he is skilled and in his previous life he was a Moonlight Knight." Serenity says. Before anyone could protest Setsuna appears from a pillar of light. The strong scent of blood fills the air and the sound of large amounts of blood falling in the floor is heard. Setsuna is carrying a half naked man. His clothes are ripped, torn and wet. He is missing his left leg, right arm and a good part of his left shoulder. He has many cuts on his body and face. His long black hair forms a wet casket hanging on the air. Thick streams of blood flow from his severed limbs and wounds. "BENJI!!!!!!!!" Michiru shouts with tears on her eyes running to the tall senshi of the time and the clearly unconscious young man. The others senshis stare in shock Haruka is in absolute shock with her mouth open in disbelieve. Hotaru sees the red stains on Setsuna white uniform. As the others senshis Setsuna always wears her uniform. "God!! Benji you can't die!!! Please don't die!!!" Michiru desperated cries fill the room. Tears fall from her eyes into his blood covered chest she is holding on his shoulders as if trying to hold his soul on his mutilated body. His dark red blood staining Michiru skin tight uniform and gloves. "Ami you need to treat him. Use everything that you can to save him." Serenity says in a level tone. The medic on Ami kicks in and she nods rushing to his side and shouting orders to the others senshis making Setsuna carry him to the palace infirmary. Michiru followed then to there only to stopped by Ami in the door. She where not left alone for long since Setsuna leave after places Benji on a bed and leaving Ami alone so she can treat him. "How? Why?" Michiru asks in a faint, desperated, sad and weak voice. "Ask to our queen." Setsuna says. "As long as I care my job is done. And honestly I don't care if he lives or die." Michiru stares in shock her former housemate. "Setsuna he is also a human being! And he saved me!" Michiru shouts. "He is a demon. And he where send to kill you in the first place. You should think of how lucky you where if he fell in love for you and spared you and Haruka." Setsuna says in her usual emotionless tone. The cold tone and the fact that she was aware of Benji physical condition and his forced 'assignment' hitted her harder than any punch or enemy attack have ever done. Michiru falls sited in one of the infirmary halls chairs. "Only because he didn't do it or that he where forced don't make him any different from the others demons." Those where Setsuna last words. Those only made Michiru cry even harder. "It is our fault…if senshis and demons didn't exist he would have been a normal teen…" Michiru says sobbing. "And he wouldn't be in a table with out members and with his life leaving him." Michiru sobs harder. The voice of the others senshis moving closer are the only answer that she got. Setsuna is walking away not seeming perturbed with her fellow senshi words or feelings and the fact that she held a half dead man thru time and space to transform him in a warrior when he seeked for peace in death. Michiru stared to her own hands. Her white gloves red in the shade of his blood. The blood that was shed because he loved her and he refused to kill her to stay alive. The blood that ran inside his veins giving him life. The same blood that she felt racing in the many times that they made love. The blood that filled his member who would fill her with warmth, pleasure and love. The blood that once she drank when sucking a small cut on his neck to not get infected. "Michiru-mama? Michiru-mama why you are crying?" Hotaru says kneeling to reach Michiru eye level. Hotaru who have grow into a teenager who stopped aging when eighteen looks at Michiru face that is a mess of blood and tears. "Who is that man?" Hotaru asks softly. Somehow the senshi of the silence knew that the answer would be very shocking and would hit hard on then all. "He is…was my lover... my f…" Michiru says in a soft sad whisper. Taking out Serenity the others senshis stare in shock at Michiru. Haruka face is white as her uniform, her eyes are foggy with shock and she is trying to talk but no words come out. "When?" Hotaru asks recovering. "Before I became a senshi." Michiru answers in a faint tone. The tears have not stopped flowing. "He is like that because me…he is hurt because of me….all those years I thought that he where dead…because of me..." Michiru tears continue to fall and strong sobs rocks her body. Haruka is shaking. "I took him for dead…I left him…my 'sob' love 'sob' die…" Michiru says in a loud tone. She is near of breakdown everyone could feel. It was Makoto good sense that prevents the worse to happen. She looked at Rei and they tackled down Haruka and take her away covering her mouth. The wind senshi tried hard to break free with her shouts being muffled by Rei hands. Even in a tomboy like Haruka all those information where too much to her and she was also crying. Not as Michiru. Haruka tears where of jealousy, anger, hate, despise, worry, loss and rage. Most of the offensive emotions where directed to the unconscious man that she never knew but who clearly held a very special place in her lover heart. Michiru never noticed the event even when the others had. Hotaru is trying to comfort Michiru. Who gladly accepted Hotaru shoulder to cry on. The others look in a mix of shock and understanding. After all they all once lost someone that they loved. About six hours later Ami comes out. Her uniform drenched in blood and she has few drops of blood on her face. Michiru looks at her pleading. Ami takes a deep breath. "He is stable." Ami says in a level professional tone. Michiru is clearly happy. "Stable. But his condition can get worse as well can get better. He lost somehow three litters of blood if not more. It is a miracle that he held this long." Michiru happiness ended there. "But he is strong enough to be healed?" Serenity asks. "I would give him two days before it. Medicine is slow but any magic would kill him now." Ami says. "I see. Ami set up implants for his lost limbs and tissue." Serenity says. The blue haired senshi nods. "Why you chose him?" Michiru asks in a faint voice. "He has potential. And I am aware of what happened to you two. And honestly I could not think of anyone better to be a knight than him. You saw that his resolve is strong enough so he would die for his love." Serenity says those words make Michiru cry harder. Her blue eyes are now red thanks to the constants tears. "You know about that?" Ami asks "Yes Ami I know. That is other factor that I picked him." Serenity says. Ami sigh and moves to Michiru. "I shouldn't let you do this. But I can see that you care about him and he did call you on his sleep. I will give you five minutes to see him." Ami says. Michiru face lithe up and she rises Ami takes her inside the room. "I warn this is not pretty. He is hooked on many machines that are literally keeping him alive since he is too weak to do so." Ami says and Michiru nods. They pass by a curtain, Michiru gasps in surprise. Benji is covered in bandages. Most of then are already stained in red. Over his lost limbs have some crystal devices. "I placed on his arm and leg the crystal to prevent the bleeding." Ami says and Michiru nods. "How he lost the arm and leg? Those wounds are too odd to be made by any kind of weapon." Ami asks. "They where devoured by demons when he fought let me escape." Michiru says reaching on his left hand and holding it. She moves some hair strands from his face. "Be honest with me he will live?" Michiru asks. "As I said he got even chances. It is all up to him. But if he hold this long I believe that he will." Ami says. Michiru is really happy to hear it. "For my entire life after I met him I blamed myself for his death. I blamed us senshis for it too. If we weren't senshis he would not become what he did." Michiru says. Ami looks at the other senshi with some surprise. As far she knows Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna are by far the most loyal senshis, even coming to the edges of being fanatics. As the others Ami know that Michiru where willing to kill people to get the talismans. That she would kill any threat to the queen. Even giving her life to protect the queen. And now she hears that she regretted being a senshi and hated they existence. "What was your relation with him?" Ami asks in a soft tone. "He…he…where my…first…" Michiru hesitate to says between sobs "Your first? First friend? First lover? First love?" Ami asks. "All those." Michiru says softly rising his hand and moving down her face and kissing the back of his hand. "He was my first true and real friend. Then he became my first love. And we became lovers." Michiru says in a wistful tone. "In never had a true friend that I could trust before I met him. Someone who didn't care about my family money and status. He treated me like any other girl." Michiru tears fall over his bandaged body. Ami feel sympathy for the fellow senshi. She where also the daughter of a rich family and she lived alone with no friends until she met Serena and the others. She can easily understand why that man has a special and tender place on the aquamarine haired girl heart. More than a boyfriend and a lover he was Michiru first friend and she would never forget him. Ami knew that. After all her first friend still has a very special place on her heart.

Present time:

Benji broke the kiss causing to Ami let out a faint cry of sadness for it being over. Benji has a minor blush. As Ami face is in the same shade of red as Rei skirt. For a couple of seconds she looked at him. No one ever knew what passed on Ami mind in those seconds. But she sits on his lap saddling him, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer and harder to another kiss. This time she was not surprised when she felt his arms slide around her waist and he respond the kiss with a hunger that surpasses her raw desire. That only makes the usually shy senshi get bolder and asks for more and more.

End of the chapter two:

A stage appears and red velvet curtains rise. Benji who is wearing a white shirt, black pants and social shoes walks into the stage. "Hi I am Benji Himura character and writer of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that I did enjoy writing it." Benji says in a casual tone, he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. "I want to say thank you for Ze Crazed One Mich3ll3 for the reviews. The one of for Crescent variation and the one for Moonlight warrior. Thank you for the reviews." Benji says. He places the paper on his pocket. "Well this is all the announcements that I have to make. See you all in the next chapter." Benji says bowing to the audience. The curtain fall and darkness fills the room.


	3. Passing rites

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter three: Passing rites.

Benji broke the kiss causing to Ami let out a faint cry of sadness for it being over. Benji has a minor blush. As Ami face is in the same shade of red as Rei skirt. For a couple of seconds she looked at him. No one ever knew what passed on Ami mind in those seconds. But she sits on his lap saddling him, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer and harder to another kiss. This time she was not surprised when she felt his arms slide around her waist and he respond the kiss with a hunger that surpasses her raw desire. That only makes the usually shy senshi get bolder and asks for more and more. Ami can feel the strong muscles under the thin cover of his shirts and his skin. The powerful muscles that he gained from a life time of martial arts training and three intense years of extensive training to become a knight. The hardness of the muscles under her soft body makes Ami feel extremely aroused. During the three years that she treated him she gave him dozens of hundreds exams and physical check-ups she knows by heart the shape of his body, hardness of the muscles, the strength in then and even the few spots where he felt pleasure when touched. In the other hand Benji knew nothing about Ami body. But he is familiarized with the female body. So he knew what to do. And Ami noticed it in first hand when his right hand lightly touched her spine while rising slowly to her neck causing her to shiver intensely, she feels his left hand move in the opposite direction moving down to her small and well shaped ass. She feels his skillful fingers tease her lightly giving her more intense feelings that she ever tasted before.

Crystal palace three years before.

Two days have passed since Setsuna arrived with the half dead Benji. And as Ami said he lived thru the first two days and Serenity and Hotaru where taking turns to heal him. Haruka is clearly avoiding Michiru. Not that it was hard since the deed waters senshi expend that time in the infirmary hall. Ami is literally growing an arm, a leg, muscular and skin tissue in a protein tank. As Serenity ordered she is going to repair Benji until he is as good as a new one. In the third night the trio who where busy healing Benji take a small and very rare break. As the others bring then food and drinks.

The mood is heavy. Haruka is there because Serenity ordered her to be there. And she is still angry with everything that happened so far. Specially Michiru concern for Benji. That is making the wind senshi very anger and jealous. And make a hint of fear of losing her love for that man grows in a steady rate. "So how he is holding up?" Makoto asks "He is strong. He is far more resistant that I thought that he would ever be. And sometimes I think that is only his will power that keeps him alive." Ami says. "Damn he must really have a damn good reason to fight that hard." Minako says.

As everyone she knows that Michiru and him where lovers. And sadly that was the last drop on Haruka patience. "I am sick of this!" she shouts "Why all the worry on him?! Just let him die!" Haruka shouts in anger. "He doesn't deserve to die!" Michiru shouts in an equal anger that alone is enough to scare every senshi. The aquamarine haired senshi was by far one of the calmest senshis, only losing of Ami and followed by Makoto. No one as ever saw her have an outburst like that. "And why not?!" Haruka shouts. "He is a man!" "He is more than that! He is a human being! And he got like that saving you and me!" Michiru shouts blind rage. "So what? You really think that I am happy seeing you all worried about him?!" Haruka shouts with her face near of Michiru face. "I am worried about him because I love him!" Michiru shouts back. That statement shock Haruka. "So I was nothing more than a substitute?!" Haruka shouts in anger with her hands closed in tight fists. "You were not a substitute!" Michiru shouts. "Yeah?! Then why you are so angry?! Why you are so worried?! If you loved me I should have taken his place on your heart!" Haruka shouts. "You never took his place on my heart! Never!" Michiru shouts blinded by rage and anger. "No one can ever take his place in my heart! Not even you!" Those words broke Haruka spirit, the pain on her heart was something like if someone stabbed her in the heart with an old, blunt, rusty, burning hot, dented and spiked dagger and twisted in her heart.

"I where nothing more than a consolation while you grieved him…something to keepyour mind busy to not think about him…" Haruka says in a faint voice. Her eyes lost the shine and the life and she runs away. Michiru looks at her lover running away and she doesn't stop her, still blind with anger she don't realize how badly she hurt Haruka. Hotaru stares in shock at her creation mother. Never in her life had she ever seen Michiru acting so cruelly. And that scared her. Rei and Minako runs after Haruka while Ami and Makoto comforted Michiru who begun to cry when the realization of what she just said sink in. Serenity and Hotaru look at then. Serenity knew that something like that was faded to happen. She knew how strong and intense Benji and Michiru love was in the past and how it was forever burned on Michiru memories after his 'death'.

As she knew how much Michiru and Haruka love each other with an intensity that matches the one of Benji and Michiru. And that Haruka as Benji would willing die for Michiru as well Michiru would die for any of her two lovers. Hotaru figured something like that. And even not being as experienced as the others senshis in what came to love life she knew that this was a love triangle and that at least one of then would get hurt. The following months where hard to everyone. Michiru feeling guilty now over Benji actually comatose state and not to mention the lost of his limbs now feels guilty for shouted her confused feeling over Haruka. She didn't lied in any word that she shouted at Haruka. But those truths where incomplete. And Haruka decided to take a time on Uranus to solve the problems there.

But everyone knew that the wind senshi where running away from Michiru wrath and harsh words. Not allowing to her lover explains herself. And sadly the senshis had taken sides on the matter Rei, Setsuna and Minako where supportive on Haruka. As Ami, Makoto and Serenity where supportive to Michiru. Hotaru is confused and is standing in the middle of the fence not taking sides. But one thing she was sure all this anger and suffering where Benji fault. Even if the young man haven't actually done anything since he arrived. His presence where enough to break the happiness of her family and she took a dislike of him for that but in respect as her mother feelings she never said anything because he might be good. But she still disliked him. Serenity where not happy with the way that things have turned. Of course that she expected some argument between the lovers trio. But not so bad and she haven't thought that they would actually team up like that.

Ami is performing a series of surgeries on Benji to strengthen his muscles to be able to accept the muscular implants of the arm and leg. Unlike the first week where Benji where in a medical bed he was now in a large protein tank. Wearing only a skin tight trouser. In the reddish liquid the darkened lines of the joints of the joined flesh is seem. "A sign of the fusing." Ami says to Serenity who is looking at the man. In everyplace where the new tissue where placed the skin darkened forming a line showing the edges of the original tissue and the new one. Small lasers are running on the tank to his body. In a process of stimulate the cells and make then stronger.

"How long until he is fully healed?" Serenity asks. "I don't know. The new limbs will be fully attached and connected in the end of this week. But when he will be as he was before I can't say for sure." Ami says. "Well at least he opened his eyes few times during the months. That must be a good sign." Serenity says. "It is. I think that his body checks in his state every now and then. Since even with all our help he is still healing himself. And that drains lots of energy. So he must be like this to keep the use of energy in other ways in the minimal." Ami says. Serenity nods. "And how about the events that have unfolded?" Serenity asks. "Well it is hard to say. I understand Michiru feelings. She told me that he was her first friend and her first love. So it is not hard to understand why she has a special place on her heart just for him." Ami says.

"So Haruka is out?" Serenity asks. "No. What I think that Michiru was saying is that Haruka have her own special place in her heart. And that she couldn't take his place because it is impossible. Because before Benji was her lover he was her friend." Ami says. "I see she loves him in two ways. As a lover and as a friend." Serenity says. "I am sure that he feels the same. I just wonder how he will take the news that his girlfriend now has a girlfriend." Ami says. "I don't know. We ask when he wakes." Serenity says.

Unaware of the duo is that Benji eyes are a bit open. His red pupils look down at then. He can't make them words or feelings. He is only registering them faces before he sinks back in the warm embrace of his sleep. Two more months have passed making a total of six months since Benji first arrived. Everything in Crystal Tokyo was sounding to be a perfect day. Taking out that some creatures went crazy and attacked the people in the outskirts of the city. So the senshis where send to found out the why and stop it. Serenity went with her fellow senshis leaving Endymion on the palace. Ami hesitated to go because her single patient but Serenity said that he would be fine. He is only sleeping by the last two months after all.

Unaware for Ami since it doesn't show on her tests is that Benji diabolic blood is maturing. The reason of his continuous sleep it that his blood is using Ami treatments to grew stronger as a demon. Benji own sheer will of live is reacting with his blood and making his blood turn stronger. Away from there the senshis are facing a large group of mutant's animals. "Something is wrong! Ami what is the source of the problem?!" Serenity shouts. "I can't trace it! Those animals are interfering with my sensors!" Ami shouts back with her blue visor covering her eyes. The senshis are fighting hard against the waves of the beasts. Michiru let out a cry when a overgrow lion gave her a full slash with her claws. She is tossed forward hard to land on Makoto arms. The slashes weren't deep but the strength was enough to toss the senshi far away.

Many beasts have fallen dead with the senshis attacks. But they where growing tired and they soon where surrounded. Unaware of the danger Endymion walks in the infirmary hall as he said that he would just to check on Benji for Ami sake. To his surprise he founds the tank broken with the red liquid on the floor among many thick glass shards. Some of the liquid pools in the remaining bottom part of the tank. He sees some red drops in a near window and he knows that he left and his guts told him that he was heading to the senshis. In the field the huge lion that attacked Michiru was going to deliver the killing blow. The senshis now totally worn out can't do anything. Hotaru let's out a cry seeing the huge black form on the air moving to her mother.

A flash of light and the deafening sound of hundreds thunders fill the air. And in a powerful burst of light everything stops. The senshis open they eyes who where closed with the flash. And they see a tall man with his arm buried deep inside the lion chest. He is wearing an odd black armor that covers his arms and everything bellows his waist. It is made of some reddish black material and the fact that the armor has a long tail that looks like a metal snake with a sharp hook on the tip of it slowly moving at his will. His arms are covered until the elbow length with the armor, long sharp talons on the tips of each finger the wrist shows a light depression where it joins with the rest of the armor, on half way to the elbow has many short but very sharp looking spikes. His left arm is pending lightly on his side with his fingers held in threatening way with the sharp claws exposed. On his right arm that is on the lion chest some electricity is flowing and the lion body fades in smoke. And the same armor on his left arm is covering the right. Blood drips from the claws. And his pale white skin is covered in black stripes almost like a tiger. But his eyes are red with thin slitted irises and his ears are long and pointed. His long black hair moves a bit wet on the wind. He is with a small smile showing his protuberant fangs.

He is still for a single moment before burst in action and begun to kill the others beasts. Soon it is over. The man is covered by blood. Michiru is looking at him she knows who is him. She saw him once in his demon form. But back then he haven't that armor. The senshis look in shock when he begun to move closer of then. He is looking at Serenity. And most of then is tense because they are not in shape to fight. But Serenity is calm. With a content smile she sees Benji take a knee in front of her. She stands her hand to him and he takes her hand with his armored hand and kisses the back of her hand in a show of respect. The senshis stare in shock. They all have done that once in Serenity crowing ceremony and that where allowed only to the higher rank warriors and nobles. For the senshis who teamed up with Haruka that was the most shocking thing that could happen. Serenity weren't kidding when she was going to turn him into a knight and especially after that show of diabolic powers they where expecting a different end. Serenity makes Benji rise to his feet. Benji sees Michiru and the will of take her on his arms and kiss her is easily seem on his eyes.

But he doesn't do it. Soon send by Endymion some transport vehicles arrive taking then. Hotaru is healing Michiru. Haruka is keeping distance from Benji and Michiru but her eyes are locked on Michiru. Benji eyes where also on the aquamarine haired girl. Ami is looking at Benji and scanning him muttering of how fantastic it was his change. Most of the senshis decides that staying quiet is the best at least for now. While they move to the palace the vehicle where in a deep and tense silence. On the palace Ami takes Benji to the infirmary hall and found him some clothes. She where a bit surprised when his armor vanished. She takes him to a shower and let him alone so he can shower and dress. One hour later every senshi plus Benji where in the palace main room. Michiru looks at the now dressed Benji with a mix of awe and love on her eyes. Benji who is wearing a formal suit that is almost like a tuxedo. Well it was a tuxedo but he refused to put on the tie and the blazer and leaving the top two buttons closed. In his human shape the senshis now take a time to exam him better. "Well I am glad to see you wake and you woke just in time to save us." Serenity says. "It is my duty." Benji says in a level tone. Serenity smiles at him. She is happy with her choice of a knight. "Mind in explaining for us why he where so different in the field? He looked like a demon." Rei says. "He is a demon." Serenity says in a level tone.

Taking out Setsuna and Michiru the others senshi where catch out of guard. "But how I haven't saw it?!" Ami says. "He was born human and during a ritual he was forced to become a half demon." Serenity says. "A demon knight?! You must be kidding!" Rei shouts. "I am not." Serenity says in a level tone. "He goes against everything that we did!" Rei shouts. "He is not evil. He proved it when he went to a battle that would kill him to save me of certain death." Michiru says speaking for the first time in Benji presence. "But he where ordered to kill you." Setsuna says. "But I didn't. And if you have problems with my demon blood talk to me. Because I am here." Benji says in a calm tone.

"And why you went to kill Michiru?" Hotaru asks "When they changed me I said that I would kill the outer senshis. But I didn't mean it. I where playing they game. If they found the senshis I would wake then even if that cost my life. What it did. And another reason that I haven't killed Michiru is that I love her." Benji says in an honest tone. "As if a demon can love?!" Haruka shouts. "I am a half demon!" Benji shouts back "That means that I am also a human!" Haruka looks at him coldly. "Well you must be told that Michiru is my lover now." Haruka says in a superior tone trying to make Benji fall in to attacking her so she would kill him. "So what as far as I know you don't have what it needs to satisfy her. You are not even a match." Benji says in normal tone with no anger, no despise or any other feeling, he was only stating the facts.

That enraged Haruka because she knew that she had that disadvantage. Benji was a male and that means that he have a penis and he can actually gives to Michiru a pleasure that Haruka can't. And every pleasure that Haruka can give to Michiru, Benji can after all he also have a tongue and fingers. Haruka also know that Benji have a large advantage in what come into Michiru feelings. He was her first love and he died for her. Even thought Haruka and Michiru died together once and in another time Haruka almost killed herself to follow Michiru. And even the fact that he was a half demon didn't give her any advantage since Michiru already knew and didn't mind. Haruka knew that in her favor is the fact that Michiru and her expended thousands of years together that counting the years where they where in the sleep to reach the Crystal Millennium. And from what she heard he hasn't passed more than two years in the tops with her.

And that wasn't too reassuring to the wind senshi. When he arrived Michiru reactions showed that even after all that they lived together he was still on her memories. And the thing that she knew that she couldn't beat on him is the fact that Benji can give a child to Michiru. A thing that Haruka could only dream about. But Benji actions stunned her as well everyone else in the room. He walked to Michiru and takes her left hand on his right. Haruka swallowed hard and Michiru eyes went wide in shock but deep inside her she felt a small hope. "Be happy with her." Benji says softly kissing the back of her hand. Michiru eyes went wide with total and absolute shock. Haruka too she couldn't believe on her own ears. Benji let Michiru hand go and walk moves to leave the room. "I will begin my training now." Benji says looking at Serenity who nods at him.

The senshis look at his retreating form not moving. Even Setsuna was shocked. From what she knew that shouldn't have happened. Michiru is looking at him with a distant gaze. In her mind every moment that she had with him are flashing on her mind eye. They first meeting on the train station. They first kiss. They dance. His worry when she once where in a car crash. The moments of they final night together. Tears flow on her open wide eyes. Her delicate lips half open in shock two tears streams falling from both of her eyes running down her cheeks and dripping on her chest and on the floor under her. As if those tears drained every drop of strength out of her Michiru falls on her knees with her hands lying flat on the floor. She looks at Benji form walking away with out looking back. "Why…why…" Michiru sobs those words. And she cries even harder when seeing that she would not get any answers. She places her hands on her face and cries shouting loud. All the senshis look at her with sad expressions. Haruka noticed that Benji tossed her a quick and almost undetectable look before he left the room. And she knew that what he did was in purpose. That he did it for her. That he broke with Michiru for her sake. Haruka kneels in from of Michiru and places her hands on her shoulders. Michiru holds on Haruka uniform collar and cries loudly on her shoulder. Haruka buries her right hand fingers on Michiru hair holding the back of her head and presses her face closer of her shoulder and she hugs Michiru tightly making soothing sounds to her and comforting her.

One senshi slipped out of the room after seeing that scene. Hotaru run thru the halls until she found what she was looking at. And she found him in the gardens looking at the full moon. "Why you did it?" Hotaru asks moving to face Benji who is sited in a stone bench. She already knew but she saw his tears glistering on the pale silver light of the moon. "Because I had to." Benji says clearly holding back sobs. "Why?" Hotaru asks sitting besides him. "When I runned in that battle I where determinate to die. My last thought was that Michiru found to herself another person to love. So she could move on after my death." Benji says "I gave up on her in that night. Even if I still love her and that she loves me I have no right to claim her love. And ruin her other love." Hotaru is surprised. She haven't expected to him be so kind and considerate. The fact that he is willing to suffer alone to make her parents happy is enough to make her over come her first impression of him. "It is not only your call you know it." Hotaru says. "I know. But I know that with this she is now more inclined to her." Benji says "I don't think so. I heard her talking to Ami. She has a special place for you on her heart. No one can take it from you. Not even you. I think that after the things settle you three needs to talk over this. And work something." Hotaru says. "But in any case you are not as much of a bad man that I thought that you would be. To be honest you seen to be a good person." Hotaru says giving him a smile. That smile comforts Benji a bit. After what he just did turning his back to the love of his life like that hurted him more than he could explain. When he heard her first sobs Benji desire was run to her and hug her tight and comfort her and kiss her until all the sadness where gone. And do what he did hurted him in many ways even when he steeled himself for it.

Six months later in Ami office. "Well no sign of rejection. Eight months and the implants are being accepted." Ami says looking at Benji who is lying on a stretcher. Thin laser beams are scanning his body. "I am sure that you noticed that Michiru isn't exactly happy. Since the night that you woke up you haven't spoken a word with her. Haruka is trying hard to keep Michiru busy. But you know as well as I do that sooner or later you two will have to talk. Because part of your training is supervisioned by senshis." Ami says in a clinical tone. "I gave up on Michiru." Benji says. "Your body doesn't agree. You are lying." Ami says seeing the change on his vital levels. "You love her and you love her so much that you would do anything for her. Even give her to someone else." Ami says. "And what I am supposed to do? Keep our relation? I admit that I want to. But what will happen to that Haruka girl?" Benji says. Ami is in silence. She was not expecting that kind of answer. And she knew that he does have a point there. Haruka was Michiru actual love and they went on extremes for the other. But Ami also knew that Michiru would do the same for Benji and she know that Benji already did to Michiru.

That love triangle it is hard to break because the joining point of the triangle or Michiru loves both of then in the same way and that love is reciprocated for both of then. "What if you joined then? I mean I don't think that they would mind in adding a man in them relation." Ami says blushing in a deep red for saying what she just said. "I thought about it already. Honestly it is quite appealing and temptating. But I don't want to share her. Or she is only mine or I will leave her." Benji says in an honest tone. And Ami know that is the truth his body is telling so. As the others senshis Ami was now very worried about the development of the trio.

The fact that Benji and Haruka deeply hate the other is well know as well the fact that Benji and Haruka are deeply love for Michiru. Benji is considering Haruka as a rival and Ami was pretty sure that if they had met before his suicide Benji would for sure fight Haruka for Michiru love in the most dramatic and novelistic style. And she couldn't help on feeling fear for the wind senshi or the half demon in front of her both are deeply in love for the same woman and they hate the other in the same level of they love. If they fought there would be only a single result. One of then would die and in any case Michiru would grief over her lost lover.

One month later. Benji is on a large training room. On is there is an altered katana. The blade and the hilt are normal, but the guard is like a saber guard forming a half circle over the hilt in the edge side that can be used to punch the enemy. Benji is training against few robots that Ami build to him. After the last one falls. "Not bad for an amateur." A husky voice says. Benji looks at the voice owner knowing who is. "What you want?" Benji asks in a cold tone. "Your life. Everything was just fine until you showed up." Haruka says. She is holding the space sword. She unsheathes the blade careless tossing the jewel decorated sheath aside. "I want to duel with you. The winner stays with Michiru." Haruka says. "I already gave up on Michiru. And I gave her to you." Benji says. Getting in a fencing stance Haruka looks at him coldly. "I don't want your pity. I will win her again. This fight is until the death. It is better you take it serious because I will kill you if I got the chance." Haruka says in a cold tone. Benji knows that she isn't kidding.

He gets in a relaxed stance leaving the sword on his right hand and letting his arms loose on his sides. A young blonde teenager was looking at Benji while he trained. She has short hair in a similar style than Haruka but the girl hair is not truly blonde but a pale sand brown color and her eyes are green. She is using loose brown shirt and a black loose pants as well some sandals. She runs to the only person who can possible stop those two, she runs to the royal chambers to talk to the Queen Serenity. When the teen enters in the chambers she is held by guards. "Your highness you have to hear me!" she shouts. "Let her go. She is the squire trainee. Yui, that is your name right?" Serenity asks. Yui blushes with the fact that the queen remembers of her name a humble squire trainee. "You are right your highness." Yui says taking a knee. "What is wrong? I am sure that you wouldn't bust in my chambers for no reason." Serenity says in her normal lever but carrying to. "Sir Benji and Lady Uranus are fighting!" Yui shouts recalling in fear of her reasons. Serenity face is taken by surprise. "Guards call the senshis and tell then to meet me in the training room." Serenity says the guards obey and run away.

"And you young squire come with me." Serenity says walking to the young woman moving to the training room. Yui gets up fast and follow the queen. In the training room Haruka runs to Benji who sidesteps and let her pass by him. Both are experienced fencers, both of then use different styles and both are using different weapons. As Haruka uses the Uranus royal family fencing style, Benji is using an old Japanese kendo style that where forgotten in the ages but it is still very effective. As Benji uses basically a katana, Haruka uses a scimitar. That gives Benji some advantage in range. And to Haruka a larger attack since her sword is magical. In fighting experience Haruka have the advantage since she is a senshi for years and she fought for longer and she is using her favorite weapon an she is a fencer in a style similar to the occidental fencing. Benji in other hand trained kenjutsu and martial arts since very young, he has experience in fights but against humans facing in tournaments and few fights with trouble makers, but his experience is increased a bit by one year where hunted by demons to become the senshi slayer, so he gained real combat experience, that joined with a total no fear of death, a extreme desire of staying alive no matter what, sharp reflexes and a feral instinct make up on Haruka years of experience. As Haruka fight in a civilized way Benji uses a more savage and instinctive style. They are in the same level when looking at the fighters past.

What will decide the fight is not only skill of the fighter, but luck and sheer will. What will turn in a hard fight since both of then are more than determinate to win. The first kiss of the blades is so intense that makes sparks flow on the air. Both blades are still joined with them owner pressing the blades hard against the other. The fighters are close of the other with the blades between they faces. Haruka is shocked. The space sword could cut thru anything. But when meeting the steel blade on Benji hands the sword was stopped. Haruka notice with surprise to see the opponent blade shining in a faint blue glow. Benji notices the surprise and leaps backwards.

Unbalanced Haruka fall forward. Benji slam his right hand that is holding the sword on Haruka face. The steel protection on the sword hits Haruka jaw with a mind blowing strength. The blonde senshi stumbles backwards dizzy. Benji dash to her ready to take the kill. Haruka barely aware of it attacks him with the world shaking. Benji charges his own energy and tries to block the attack. A explosion fills the room. The clouds of smoke clears giving time to Haruka recover from the punch. But not enough to attack an unguarded Benji. On the second kiss the blades sparks to life filling the room with the sound of metal hitting against metal. Haruka is not willing to give to Benji more chances like the punch so she is avoiding jointing the blades like that. But she found to her displeasure that Benji is faster and stronger than her.

Making Haruka work hard to parry his blows. Benji is also having problems. Haruka is far more experienced than he is. So he can't just finish the fight as fast as he wants to. Soon the first senshi arrives. Both warriors are covered with small cuts and burns. In the final kiss Benji sword breaks against the space sword. Haruka smiles seeing her victory. Haruka gives a strong stab that for her surprise Benji blocks with his left hand making the blade burry deep on his flesh. Benji forces his hand down the blade and grab the sword guard and Haruka hand. The wind senshi is shocked with that maneuver. "He sacrificed his hand to get my head!" she thinks. Benji twist her sword arm, Benji sword has been broke have some time and he only have a small piece of the blade but more than enough to kill Haruka. And Benji pulls back his right hand that is still holding the hilt and the three inches blade on it. Now all senshis are there and the sense of dread fills the air. And Benji arm moves in a full speed toward Haruka that can't move.

End of the chapter three:

A stage appears and red velvet curtains rise. Benji who is wearing a white shirt, black pants and social shoes walks into the stage. "Hi I am Benji Himura character and writer of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that I did enjoy writing it." Benji says in a casual tone, he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. "I want to say thank you for Ze Crazed One Mich3ll3 for the reviews. Thank you for the reviews." Benji says. He places the paper on his pocket. "Well this is all the announcements that I have to make. See you all in the next chapter." Benji says bowing to the audience. The curtain fall and darkness fills the room.


	4. A knight shall be named

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter four: A knight shall be named

In the final kiss Benji sword breaks against the space sword. Haruka smiles seeing her victory. Haruka gives a strong stab that for her surprise Benji blocks with his left hand making the blade burry deep on his flesh. Benji forces his hand down the blade and grab the sword guard and Haruka hand. The wind senshi is shocked with that maneuver. "He sacrificed his hand to get my head!" she thinks.

Benji twist her sword arm, Benji sword has been broke have some time and he only have a small piece of the blade but more than enough to kill Haruka. And Benji pulls back his right hand that is still holding the hilt and the three inches blade on it. Now all senshis are there and the sense of dread fills the air. And Benji arm moves in a full speed toward Haruka that can't move. Benji sword connects with Haruka chest. But not with the blade, but with the guard. Haruka flies backwards with the powerful hit. She has dropped the sword that is on Benji hands. Benji walks in Haruka direction, the senshi is coughing blood clutching her chest in pain. Benji tossed the hilt away now that it is useless. Benji removes the sword from his hand. The blood falls freely and the stained sword is in his right hand. Not one knows what to do. The senshis want to interfere but Serenity stops then. Haruka looks at him seeing her death.

She leans into the wall waiting for the blow. Benji moves his arm back and strikes. Haruka closes her eyes. She feels the sword moving but no pain. She opens her eyes and sees Benji walking away from her with his back turned to her. The space sword is nailed on the wall with a deep slash in her neck height. The sword guard is touching her neck. She is shocked with this. She waited for death knowing that in sometime she would come back to life and Michiru would hate him for what he done.

Benji passes by Michiru and stops in front of Ami. "I screwed my hand. Can you fix it?" Benji asks to Ami. The blue haired senshi nods absent minded. Michiru is clear in doubt of what to do. Run to her fallen lover or run to her walking lover. Her heart is splitted in the half. Serenity walks to Haruka and removes the sword from the wall. "So do you see why I want him as my knight?" Serenity says. "No." Haruka says. "He could have killed you and with that he would stay with Michiru. But for her happiness he didn't. He thinks first on the others. That is what my Moonlight knights need to have." Serenity says. Yui looks at the queen and Benji with awe and admiration. More than ever she wants to become a squire to then become a Moonlight knight.

Present time.

Ami looks at Benji who is sited on the bed. Both of then are naked. Ami is lying with her chest pressing on Benji legs and lap while her arms are wrapped around his waist in a embrace. Benji is caressing her back gently causing to the senshi shiver with pleasure with the soft touch. Ami carefully study Benji's face. There is a hint of satisfaction on his eyes. His face is with a neutral expression but looking carefully it is possible to see a hint of a smile. Ami was happy with this. For the last year of his training she has been slowly working her way to get on his heart. She knew for sure that she would never be able to take Michiru place on his heart. But she was more than happy in joining her there. Ami knows that in a way Benji and Michiru would always love each other as friends and lovers. But she knew that Benji would accept someone else on his heart so Michiru could stay with hernew lover.

Even thought Benji hates Haruka. She knows that deep inside him there is a small hint of guilt for making love with her. She raises herself kneeling on the bed and presses her chest on his and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his lips to a kiss. But Ami know that if she works hard she will remove that guilt from him. And she is very willing to do so. Benji arms wraps around her waist pulling her close. Ami again sits on his lap facing him. The kiss weren't broke and they continue the kiss until a soft buzzing sound fills the air.

Ami and Benji stop. On Benji right wrist his watch is buzzing and on the display a blue light is blinking. "It is almost time for the ceremony." Benji says. "Fuck!" Ami says in loud frustrated for being interrupted in the middle of them fourth round. Benji is a bit surprised. He never heard Ami curse before. "I will fuck you later okay?" Benji says with a smile. "I am charging it." Ami says also smiling. "It will not be so hard after all." She thinks before giving him a final kiss and dismounting from him. Benji looks at her nude body while she dresses on her senshi attire. Benji hides a small smile and move to dress himself. "After all it won't be so bad expending my life with Ami. She is carrying, sweet, really cute, well almost criminally cute, sexy and a nice person to have around." Benji thinks. "After all it might be a good trade." "You need to hurry. You need to bath and dress on your knight suit." Ami says. "Okay, okay. Why you just don't let me enjoy the view?" Benji says. Ami blushes knowing that he was saying that he was looking at her dressing up. "Go." She says knowing that he can't be late for that.

Benji smiles and walk away from the office closing up his shirt. A half hour later Benji walks in a hall. He is wearing a social blue pants with a blue sash, a white social shirt, a blue coat closed on top of it the coat ends about four fingers above the sash he is wearing a black social shoes, the shirt collar cover his neck, some gold chains in the left shoulder going to his heart and his hair is tied on where the neck connect with the back of the head. He is putting on white cloth gloves.

Yui the trainee squire is following him. She is wearing a similar outfit. But hers have a knee long skirt in the place of the pants and is on a light green color and her shoes are medium heels female social shoes. "Sir how can you be so calm?" Yui asks. "It is only a ceremony. You are really nervous. It seems that is you that are going to be consecrated knight not me." Benji says Yui blushes. She has gotten used to Benji. And specially his carefree way when some important event or test is about to happen and he is involved. She admires that he never showed to be nervous. He shows more that he is only enjoying an event in the TV or something. One hour later Benji is kneeled in front of serenity that is holding a saber-katana and she touches Benji shoulders with the side of the blade before Benji gives her his vows. Serenity stands her hand to him and he takes it and kisses the back of her hand.

And Serenity hands to him the sword finishing the rites. She makes Benji stand signaling the end of the rites and that he is now a knight. There are cheers from the nobles. After the ceremony there is being held a ball. Yui are very embarrassed because she is one of the centers of the attentions. She didn't know that Serenity planned to make her a true squire after consecrating Benji as a knight. And being around nobility is giving the young girl a hard time. Benji is chatting with Makoto. During the training was found that in his first life Benji was from Jupiter. That he was a potential to be a royal knight of Jupiter but he actually moved to the moon to become a Moonlight knight. That joined with them natural easygoing personalities made then close friends. They have the same elemental affinity. "Well it is the second time during this. You are trying to get a record?" Makoto asks teasing. "Yes. I am trying to become a Moonlight knight seven times in a row." Benji says in the same tone. Makoto and Benji laugh softly. "By the way our queen said that you were the one who got the material for my sword. Thank you." Benji says. "You are welcome. It is the first time that I found someone from Jupiter. And besides that you are a nice guy and I want you to stay alive so you needed a reliable sword." Makoto says. Benji nods thanking.

Hotaru who where talking to Reni, Michiru and Minako walks to Benji when couples begun to dance with the orchestra music the newly made knight notice the girl moves. Hotaru smiles at him. "Would you dance with me?" she asks in a soft tone. "It would not be proper to a knight refuse a lady request." Benji answers in normal tone. Benji stands a hand to her and she places her small hand on his and they walk to the dance hall.

Unlike the nobles Benji is with his sword on his left side. Benji holds Hotaru right hand with his left and places his right hand on her side. Hotaru places her left hand on his chest and they dance in the slow beat of the waltz. After some moments Hotaru looks up at his face. "I am enjoying this. You dance quite well." Hotaru says "Where you learned?" she asks clearly curious. "Back in the past I took few dance lessons." Benji says. "It feels sure that was more than a few." Hotaru says pulling herself a bit closer when the waltz changes to a slower one. With the years Benji and Hotaru got close.

The young senshi of the silence found on the knight a figure of an elder brother. Benji saw on Hotaru a baby sister. Both get along well fact that caused to the already jealous Haruka to hate Benji even more. "Those two really look like brother and sister." Minako says looking at the raven haired couple in the dance floor. "Benji even have slight feminine features. With a dress, make up and a change on the hair style he would easily pass like a tall girl like Makoto." Minako finishes chuckling at the thought.

Ami is looking at the two. The memories of they actions flash on her mind causing to the blue haired senshi to blush deeply. She takes a deep breath and walks to Benji. Ami taps softly on Hotaru shoulder. "Can I take the dance now?" Ami asks with a shy smile. "Yes." Hotaru says with a small smile. She gives Benji hand to Ami and they dance. After a couple of waltzes Michiru do to Ami what the blue haired girl did to Hotaru. A bit uneasy Ami hands Benji to her. In the slow waltz Michiru let out a content sigh in pressing her body closer of Benji's. That was a very familiar feeling for the couple. During them dating time both danced in a very frequent basis. In clubs, dances, bars, parties or even alone in one of the couple houses. It was an excuse for then stay together and press they bodies against the other. Fact that the lovers found very pleasant and when alone was usually a primary step before having sex.

And by the look on Haruka face the blonde also knew that. Michiru arms are softly wrapped around Benji's neck. And Benji arms are softly wrapping Michiru's waist. And they where dancing pretty close the slow waltz. Ami is also a bit jealous. But unlike Haruka, Ami knows that it will take time for those two change. Even with Benji constants pleas that he got over Michiru. Ami knew that it wasn't true. But at least he is trying unlike the aquamarine haired senshi that is trying hard to balance her two lovers. "Benji why you are getting distant of me?" Michiru asks in a low tone, loud enough just for him to hear. Since her face is pretty close of his ear is not hard. "Because I said that we have to break up." Benji replies in the same low tone whispering on her ear.

"Why? We made love sometimes during those three years. I still love you." Michiru asks in a worried tone. "I also love you Michiru. But you can't seem to decide between me and Haruka. So it is up one of us to decide." Benji says. "But why we have to break up?!" Michiru asks. "You can join us. I can talk to Haruka and we all can live together and be happy. I am sure that we can be together all of us. You could even make love with Haruka." Michiru says in a pleading tone. "That would not happen Michiru. I have to care and love the person that I making love to. And I don't love Haruka. In the worse case would be rape for both of us. To Haruka and for me." Benji says in a low but serious tone. "Rape is only when someone is forced to sex. Not this. A threesome is not rape." Michiru says pleading. "It would be rape because I don't want to have sex with Haruka and she doesn't want to have sex with me. It would be rape because you where forcing us." Benji says. Michiru eyes went wide with surprise and shock. It never occurred to her that they would reject that purpose. Michiru was willing to share her lover with the other so they could be together. But none of then really want to be together.

"Why you two can't try? Why you two hate the other so much?" Michiru asks in verge of tears. "Because we love you so much. We can't tolerate each other for that cause. None of us is willing to share you with the other. The past years hurt us so much even that you gave us love and pleasure it hurt because we know that we weren't the one." Benji says. Noticing that Michiru will cry Benji softly takes her out of the dance floor and to an empty balcony where they can be alone.

Michiru holds on Benji arm tightly while he leads her to the balcony. In the cool air Michiru shed her tears. Benji embrace her pulling her face to his chest and letting her cry her sorrows. Those years weren't easy on her too. Always worried when her lovers would fight, if they would kill the other and or they would leave her alone. Michiru worked very hard to keep a casual mask over her worries and fears giving love to then trying to act normal when her world collapsed in front of her. The fear that Benji or Haruka died by the other hand, of be left alone by both of then and of losing the single person that she would call of friend so easily. Benji soothed Michiru. He saw Haruka in the doorway of the balcony. For once the blonde eyes weren't filled with hate and jealousy. They where sad. As well Benji's.

Both Haruka and Benji felt the sadness of Michiru. "Michiru. Nothing on us has changed. I still love you as intensely as I ever did. I love you in many ways." Benji says to her in a calming tone. "Then why you are like this? Why you can't live with us?" Michiru says in sobbing voice and in a low tone. "Because it would not be right. The reason that Haruka and I hate the other so much is because deep down we are the same. We have similar tastes, like of the same things and love the same woman. We hate ourselves because we understand the other. I have a body that Haruka can only dream in having so she could give you a child. And Haruka lived years by your side gaining your unconditional and pure love. And I don't. We hate each other because what the other have." Benji says.

"I loved you in the same way Benji." Michiru whispers between sobs. "I want to break up because I love you. And I want continue to love you. If the things continue like this I might hate you too." Benji whispers to her. Michiru holds on his jacket tightly burying her face on his chest staining his clothes with her tears, she inhales his familiar scent and feels a very familiar tingle on her stomach warming her inside and moving to between her legs. "I don't want to lose you." Michiru says. "I don't want to lose you again. Lose my best friend, my boyfriend and lover." Michiru says in a faint whisper.

"Before I was your lover I was your friend. And even if I stop being your lover and boyfriend I will always be your friend." Benji says. "But…"Michiru whisper is cutted by a sob. "Our memories are my most precious treasure. Yours kisses are my treasured moments. But is time to put an end in our lover's relation." Benji says. "Let's be only friends again. Intimate friends. But not sex friends." Benji says softly caressing Michiru hair. "Why it have to end like this?" Michiru whispers. "Because is the right thing to do." Benji answers her question. "I am seeing Ami now." Benji says. Michiru eyes went wide with shock. She looks at his face. "You must to be lying." Michiru says. "I am not lying. During those years I have been telling you that we needed to break up. But being lonely always made my resolve crumble when you came into my room. Now we are breaking up for good." Benji says. "You be happy with Haruka. I will try being happy with Ami."

"I see. I feared that one day this would happen. I always tried to delay it. Shove it in to distance so we could be together." Michiru touches his chest with her forehead. "The worse of it all is that it doesn't hurt as much as I thought that it would." Michiru says. "Because I am still your friend." Benji says. Michiru nods "I thought that if we broke up you would avoid me. Deny everything that we ever felt. But I am glad that I was wrong." Michiru says with a small smile. Benji can't see her smile. "But it still hurts. I would like to make love to you one last time before we turned only friends. Can we do that?" Michiru asks.

"I also would like that." Benji says. He notices that the door is closed Haruka sensed that they would end having a conversation that was going to be very private and she didn't wanted to hear. But Benji knew that she was close guarding the door so they would be left alone. Benji cups Michiru chin gently and moves her face closer of his. He kisses her. She responds with passion and eager. Both knew that it was they last time together. "It is ironic." Michiru thought. "Our first kiss and our first sexual act began in a balcony just like this one and under the same full moon. Is ironic that our relation will end almost like it began." Michiru thinks putting more passion on the kiss.

Benji hands slides to her large breasts, a moan is stifled by Benji lips coming deep from Michiru throat. She caresses his wide back feeling his muscles under the layers of fabric. Both knew that they haven't time to have foreplay. Benji slid his right hand under Michiru senshi uniform skirt. Michiru gasps breaking the intense kiss. Benji feels the warm moisture dampening the fabric of her suit panties. It wets his gloves. Benji raise his hand and bite the tip of his middle and index finger and pull his hand away removing the glove. He slides his hand back and feels more the warmth and the wetness of Michiru.

Benji spits the glove to the floor and licks Michiru neck. She cries in pleasure. Benji slides the fabric to a side. Michiru moans loudly feeing his fingers on her skin. She hugs him strongly. Benji slides two fingers inside her softly scratching Michiru inner folds. Tears of pleasure falls from her eyes as she holds tighter in him to brace herself from the intense waves of pleasure. Michiru juices drips from his hand to the floor, the sound of her cries and the drops are heard in the soft silence of the balcony and muffled by the music in the hall. With his thumb Benji rubs Michiru most sensitive spot causing to the senshi arch her back in pleasure, she kisses him coming on his hand.

Michiru breaks the kiss after a minute and breath in long gasps. Benji is holding her with his fingers still inside her. Michiru unzip his pants and caress his member. Michiru softly removes Benji fingers from her and she kneels in front of him taking his member inside her mouth. Benji licks his fingers clean savoring Michiru taste. Michiru sucks in strongly, using her hands, tongue and lips to pleasure him. Soon Benji comes in Michiru mouth. Michiru swallows. Savoring his seed knowing that she won't be able to do it again. Michiru get on her feet and hug Benji he raises her and Michiru wrap her legs around his waist and soon they are joined in one. They kiss to control they cries of pleasure. They couple come together this time. They recover still as one. Michiru touches the floor with her feet and she turns her back to him and bend forward resting her herself in the stone rail of the balcony showing to him her backside. "Like this now." Michiru whispers in pleasure almost like a soft purr. Benji nods and moves to her sliding his still hard self inside her. Michiru cries in pleasure feeling him inside. Tears of pleasure and advanced longing run freely on her cheeks.

The feels of Benji hands running on her body and caressing her slender form caressing her breasts and slim waist send shivers to her brain. She feels the intense waves of pleasure building inside her to the beginning of her orgasm. Benji licks the back of her neck sending her over the edge. Michiru holds back a scream of pleasure as the waves runs in her body. Benji never stopped and his motions and caresses are making it last longer and giving her more orgasms over the first. Soon Michiru feels the hot wave coming from him filling her inside. Exhausted Michiru leans on Benji who kneels on the floor. Michiru is sited on his lap both still joined and they take deep breaths. Michiru feels Benji member losing his hardness shrinking back to the normal size. Soon they would be apart and that pleasure ritual would never be repeated by then ever again. Michiru moves her head and pulls Benji head over her shoulder and they kiss. The deep, passionate and intense kiss is broken when Benji penis slides out of Michiru and she let out a tiny cry of sadness not wanting to lose something too dear of her. Benji slide his right hand on Michiru crotch and fix the suit panties back on the right place covering her.

Michiru gets up and Benji get up too and she places his member inside his pants and underwear and she zips it up. Benji picks the fallen glove and removes the other glove and place then on his pocket. Michiru holds him by the collar and pulls him down. She presses her lips on his giving him a deep kiss. Benji respond. After long minutes they broke up the kiss. "It is over now." They say at the same time in a whisper. Benji and Michiru touch the other right cheek caressing it gently. And they broke the contact. "We should get back inside." Benji says. "You go first. I want to stay here for a bit more." Michiru says. "Okay." Benji says moving away. He opens the door and leaves. Haruka is in the other side of the hall. For a change Benji can't see hate, jealousy or anger on her face. He was aware that she was there while Michiru and him had the 'broke up sex'. Haruka moves closer of him.

Benji don't do anything. To his shock is that Haruka give him a kiss. And she kisses him deeply forcing her tongue in his mouth and twirling it with his. Benji respond out of reflex. Soon the kiss is broken. "This is only a show that I admire your bravery in doing what you did." Haruka says "Is also a pay up for losing what you lost. I admire your courage in give up on her. I was too much of a coward to try doing so. And I want to stole her kiss from you." Haruka finishes.

"I did what I think that is right. Michiru and I are still friends. And if you hurt her in any way I will kill you." Benji says. Haruka nods. "If I hurt her I will wait for you to assist me." Haruka says. Both know what she meant. It was a pact if she in purpose hurted Michiru, she would commit the seppuku and Benji would finish her off. "Make her be very happy. You have no idea of what I gave up for you." Benji says. "I know what you gave up for me. And for that I am in an eternal debt. You changed my opinion about males and demons." Haruka says "Just take good care of Michiru." Benji says walking away. "I will." Was Haruka answer to the knight.

Haruka moves to the balcony and see Michiru on the rail. She sees the wetness on the floor. She knew that those where the marks of they lovemaking. Michiru body is shaking lightly. Haruka hugs Michiru from behind. "Ruka?!" Michiru cries in surprise. "It is okay. You have the right to cry." Haruka says in a soft tone. "But…but…" Michiru says. "I know. I heard it all." Haruka says. "I know that it was your last time. So I give you two the last time. I would want the same if I was brave enough to do the same." Haruka says. "You hear it all?" Michiru asks "Yes. But it is all right." Haruka says hugging Michiru to comfort her. The two lovers keep close for comfort.

Meanwhile Benji walk by the halls. He reaches the dance hall and moves to a bar. He orders a drink and waits for the bartender gets it. Ami sees him and walk over to him. She stands besides him. "You look a bit down. What happened?" she asks worried. "Nothing serious. Michiru finally accepted our break up." Benji says in a casual tone. "You said that it was nothing serious?!" Ami says in shock. "It is nothing serious because I have been saying that over the years. Now we ended for good." Benji says. Ami looks at him surprised. She knows that he is sad, but he is hiding it. Ami reaches to his hand and hold it gently lacing her fingers with hers. Benji is about to say something but Ami stop him with a soft look as if saying to him just enjoy the contact. Benji stops and they stay in silence for a while holding hands.

Two months later Ami is revising a test on her computer. "Oh boy. I am sure that they will not like this." She says she print the results and walks away. Few minutes later all the senshis and Benji are in the meeting room. "Well I have good news and bad news." Ami says, Michiru looks away knowing what the blue haired will say. "The bad first." Rei says "Sadly it will be the good first." Ami says "Michiru is pregnant." "What?!" it was the word that came from Benji and every senshi taking out Michiru and Ami. "Wait a second. If she is pregnant that means that…" Makoto says unable to finish. "Yes Mako-chan. Benji is the father." Ami says Benji is white as a sheet of paper as well Haruka. Michiru is looking sad.

End of the chapter four:

A stage appears and red velvet curtains rise. Benji who is wearing a white shirt, black pants and social shoes walks into the stage. "Hi I am Benji Himura character and writer of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know that I did enjoy writing it." Benji says in a casual tone, he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. "I want to say thank you for Ze Crazed One Mich3ll3 and paks for the reviews." Benji says. He places the paper on his pocket. "Well this is all the announcements that I have to make. See you all in the next chapter." Benji says bowing to the audience. The curtain fall and darkness fills the room.


End file.
